


【羊铁】我的罗密欧

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: Wanna be Romeo?
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 12





	【羊铁】我的罗密欧

肖德俊是威神V里最晚进公司的人，却不是七个人中的老幺，出道前的练习时长也比其他人短很多。刘扬扬辛辛苦苦练习了这么久，突然冒出来这么个准队友来，心里终究有点不服气。他在肖德俊空降当天请了一顿饭之后，就联合好兄弟黄冠亨一起要翻一翻这位准队友的“黑历史”——也不能说是什么黑历史，无非是以往的选秀经历而已。

唱歌和舞蹈都ok，rap暂时看不出来，不过定位是主唱……嗯，是距离出道不远了，两兄弟刚得出结论，就看到了在旧视频里因唱破声和被淘汰而哭泣的肖德俊，我不看了，黄冠亨尴尬地把视线从iPad上移开。

我也不看了，刘扬扬关掉视频。

你识唔识讲广东话？刘扬扬仍然记得，肖德俊来公司那天每遇到一个练习生，逮住人家就问这句话，这让他一度以为肖德俊很放得开。其实不是的，直到组合出道后的一段时间内，跟肖德俊走得近的人，也只有他和黄冠亨。每当肖德俊和团体的其他人一起面对镜头，时而过于紧张，时而又过于兴奋，拼命地想让事情显得有趣，结果却往往适得其反，他脑子里像有一座城堡，表达出来却偶尔语无伦次或词不达意……总之看起来不是舒服的状态，唯有在黄冠亨和刘扬扬身边才能放松下来。和黄冠亨是因为他话多，肖德俊只需回应，而刘扬扬则是总能和肖德俊有话聊，他把个中原因归于那一顿饭，缘分吧。

随后宿舍调整，黄冠亨去和李永钦做室友，学习中文，你问我教，乐趣良多。刘扬扬肖德俊住一间，愈发显得他们每天黏在一起。

某天经纪人找刘扬扬和肖德俊谈话，说他们俩走得太近，肖德俊应该多跟其他的队友接触，这样大家一起工作的时候气氛也更融洽，肖德俊像做错了事一般连连点头，事后还向刘扬扬道歉，说很抱歉让他一起被训话。

没关系的啦，经纪人哥哥又不凶，习惯就好。刘扬扬宽慰他，还说大家都是很好的人，鼓励肖德俊多和其他人来往。

肖德俊低着头不说话。

啊，不是你老在我身边嫌你烦的意思，他想起肖德俊的细腻敏感。

肖德俊抬起头看着他笑，我知道，只是我真的很慢热。

毕竟每天朝夕相处，肖德俊总会和其他人渐渐熟络，再加上钱锟也搬过去和他们一起住，刘扬扬和肖德俊看起来就不再像出双入对的小情侣了。

当刘扬扬看到肖德俊和黄旭熙一起秀肌肉，与李永钦互挠痒痒，还有跟董思成一起聊天聊得像说相声，他由衷为他感到高兴。但一想到今后肖德俊的时间就要分给六个人了，刘扬扬心里又泛起一丝惆怅。

说来奇怪，刘扬扬从没真正见过肖德俊哭，大家一起录综艺、开签售会和见面会，一起经历了那么多，他自己哭过，钱锟和李永钦两个哥哥哭过，最硬汉的黄旭熙也哭过，唯独肖德俊，反倒变成了安慰大家的人。无论什么时候都微笑着，语气声调也似平常，温柔的，平稳的。刘扬扬才意识到，当初关掉视频，让他错过了屈指可数的能够见到肖德俊哭的机会。

于是他又重新打开那些视频，目不转睛地从头到尾看完，当然也不会落下肖德俊演过的音乐剧Fame，名扬四海，也是肖德俊最喜欢的音乐剧。拍梦想发射计划MV的摄影棚里有一张Fame的海报，是那时候肖德俊告诉他的。

舞台上十六岁的肖德俊，活泼的、聒噪的，尽管舞台布置得很简单，录像效果也不够好，可是这些也无法掩盖肖德俊恒星般的光。刘扬扬突然很感激录影设备的诞生和发展，因为它们封存住了时间，同时也将两个人命运交汇的时间点提前。

好巧不巧，刘扬扬一个人偷偷看音乐剧被黄冠亨撞上了。

你在看什么……？哇你还在看德俊的“黑历史”啊！你不会现在还耿耿于怀吧。黄冠亨差点惊掉下巴。

没有的事！我这是学习，学习！刘扬扬努力找个理由辩解。

刚好这时候，音乐剧播放到Joe和Selina在排《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，Joe由肖德俊饰演，而Selina的扮演者是那所学校的校花。

刘扬扬“唰”地一下把iPad盖上，不看了。

怎么又不看了？黄冠亨刚坐下来想一起看。

呃……他那样一个人去亲女生的手，看起来觉得怪别扭的。刘扬扬把iPad丢到一边，别过脸。

刘扬扬，你完了。黄冠亨伸手过去把iPad捞回来。

什么啊？

黄冠亨一语点破，You fall in love.

-

这是……冠亨！

诶你第一次叫我冠亨哦！

这是……董sa成，啊不是，董思成。

李永钦在MV拍摄间隙玩起念队友中文名字的游戏，轮到肖德俊，李永钦迷茫地看他。

这是……是什么？李永钦装作想不起肖德俊的名字，他常喜欢逗肖德俊玩。

这是Romeo。Wanna be Romeo。刘扬扬没头没尾地接了一句。

肖德俊原本也是看着李永钦的，听到刘扬扬这句话便转头看他，眼神透着惊讶。

肖俊俊！李永钦做出豁然开朗的表情。

哈哈，肖俊俊。刘扬扬觉得有趣，又念了一遍，小俊俊。

看着大家一起笑着闹着，刘扬扬的思绪飘回拍摄Take off时期的乌克兰，天很冷，肖德俊很紧张。

他想，原来已经过了这么久了。

-

肖德俊回到宿舍，刘扬扬正躺在床上戴着耳机看视频，他凑过去想看一眼刘扬扬在看什么，没想到刘扬扬很大反应地盖上iPad，不让他看。他猜想可能是在看成人电影，为了缓解尴尬，他想出一个问题来问。

扬扬，今天为什么叫我罗密欧？

刘扬扬又在看肖德俊的Fame，他现在满脑子都是肖德俊亲吻校花手背的场景，刚好肖德俊又问了这个问题，于是他从床上起来，走到肖德俊面前，拉起他的手。

因为啊。

我没有圣洁的嘴唇，也没有神圣的手掌，你知唔知，我好钟意你！为了学那句广东话，刘扬扬把那一句台词反复听了好多遍，甚至还找过黄冠亨给他纠正发音。

然后他单膝跪地，去吻肖德俊的手背——没有吻到，因为肖德俊的反应和那位校花相差无几——他们都抽开了手。

你你你……到底都看了些什么啊！肖德俊尴尬极了，脸红得像海底捞的番茄锅，上一次刘扬扬和董思成模仿他以前参加选秀跳舞，他还心有余悸。

Fame啊，百老汇著名音乐剧，我手机里和iPad里都存了。

肖德俊以前也干过这样的事，他仰慕李永钦，手机里存了李永钦跳舞的视频，但他此刻只想冲进李永钦的宿舍向他道歉，当自己也经历这样的事的时候，这种感觉，啊……好难为情。

刘扬扬继续说，我看了好多遍啊，Joe为什么那么喜欢Carmen呢，还有Joe要亲Selina的时候，我都要嫉妒死了。

哎呀，你仔细看一下，没亲到啊。肖德俊又问，那你记得，那个校花姐姐的下一句台词是什么吗？

刘扬扬摇摇头，他净记得肖德俊要去亲人家手背了。

很多人认为刘扬扬很聪明，但肖德俊觉得刘扬扬有时候也有点傻，如果足够聪明，怎么会看不出自己是为了掩饰想搭讪他的意图，才逢人就问“你识不识讲广东话”，如果真的那么爱说广东话，为什么又是和他源源不断地有话聊，而不是和黄冠亨呢？

她说，肖德俊模仿校花当时的语气，可是，罗密欧他不是一个……广东人啊！

而刘扬扬也模仿肖德俊的语气。

可是，我的罗密欧他就是一个……广东人啊！

Fin


End file.
